


Past mistakes

by Drug_Tito



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Family, Secrets, building up a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Summary:Dr. Arastoo Vaziri has been away from the US for 15 years, when he comes back to the Jeffersonian he discovers old loves and a particular secret.





	1. Back home again

Ever since the plane touched the ground his mind was a mess. Upon seeing the lights of the oh-so-familiar city his mind was flushed with distant memories from a decade and a half ago. These memories held a strange intensity which was magnified by memories of scent and touch.

A literal movie was playing inside his mind, his whole life ever since he came to the States was on screen. His university years, his internship at the Jeffersonian, his colleges, his friends and that special "colleague-friend". He remembered her voice, the feel of her skin on his, her special smell - all Cam, but with the faintest flavor of vanilla. He subconsciously inhaled the smell of her that wasn't even there.

"Stop it you foul!" he silently told himself. "That was 15 years ago. She has moved on." He pretended that didn't hurt. "Without you." He added. "And it's your fault you didn't. You had every opportunity to do so."

He held down the tear that was about to fall from his eye.  
Somehow he managed to get through border control, which wasn't too hard on him, despite his Iranian routs.

When he stepped outside the airport building, the smell of rain and wet ground rememered him of their first kiss. "Why am I having these memories? Right now of all the times?" He swallowed down the bitter felling in his mouth and after a few moments just standing there collected himself enough to hail a cab.

He checked into a hotel, not in a very expensive one, but also not the cheapest in Washington D.C. 

He had earned quite a lot of money working as an anthropologist in Berlin and also giving lectures at numerous universities across Germany.  
But now the division in Berlin was broken up due to the lack of funds. His German coworkers were given other jobs, but he as an American was left on the street. That is why he willingly accepted a position at the Jeffersonian.  
But this was not the time to remember failures, it was time for a fresh beginning. A new life for Dr. Arastoo Vaziri.

He cleared his mind, stepped out of the taxi and checked into the hotel.


	2. A broken man

He woke up in the middle of the night with a start. He rubbed his eyes, trying to will away his dreams. They were of her, the woman he still loved, even after 15 years. Finding himself unable to sleep he put on his shoes and a shirt then went for the hotel bar.  
He sat down at the bar and ordered a double whiskey.

He drank now. He was in its core a drunken Muslim, a disgrace to his family his faith and himself. He buried his head in his hands, his body broken.  
"It was the circumstances that had made me such" he tried to reason.  
Though his professional life in Germany was very successful, he had less success in life outside the office. He couldn't forger Cam Saroyan, even though it was him who broke up the relationship.

He tried, really tried, to forget her. He pushed himself into dating someone. But lastly he found her unappealing, and couldn't bring himself to kiss her, let alone touch her. She simply wasn't her.

Arastoo simply couldn't get over Cam. And even after he found up that he would never be able to love someone as much as her he never contacted her.

He didn't have a girlfriend but neither did he have friends. His colleagues were his only "friends", but they didn't understand him or helped him or anything actually. Not as they did when he was an intern at the Jeffersonian.

They just talked during breaks and went together for a drink after work. He found that his German colleagues could only talk through alcohol. Whether it be beer or wine of something much stronger they drank a lot of it and it made them talk.

It was not long into their "friendship" that they started to imply that he should try it. He resisted for years, but one day when his life hit another low he found himself being drag into a tavern. He proceeded to drink his first glass of alcohol and then some more. Let it be beer, whiskey or schnapps he let it slide down his throat and numb his brains.

By the time he left the place he was dead drunk, and somehow found his way to his apartment. He collapsed into his bed not even bothering to undress or cover himself with a blanked. He was pretty sure he threw up at least once that evening.

The following morning was the worse. He quite literally felt like a dried up mummy, laying in his bed unable to move, but desperately having to take a piss and drink a glass of water. And even though he almost died from drink that day he kept having these drinking nights. Sometimes with company other times alone, he poured liquor down his throat until he was dead drunk. Then he usually found himself laying in some random place thinking about the mistakes he had made.  
Put there was no turning back. The past was the past, and he will somehow need to learn how to live with it.

He took another sip from his glass and let it burn down his throat. He looked into the distance, through the windows into the stormy night.

He thought about the future, tomorrow will be his first day back at the Jeffersonian. He was to be in charge of his own division similarly as he was back in Berlin.

When things in Berlin went sour he felt like a total looser, he felt like he stepped into too big shoes and couldn't fill them. At least not like dr. Brennan or Cam did. Things went down the hill because of him, cases were unsolved because of him, killers were sent free because of him, because he wasn't precise enough.

After all of that it was difficult to fell self-conscious again, it was difficult not to lose hope in one's self. He prayed to Allah to give him the strength he needed to set things as they should be.

There were other things also he needed to do. He will need to get a new apartment, visit his parents, check on his old colleagues at the Jeffersonian ...

He knew perfectly well that these so called old colleagues included his ex-girlfriend but his mind seemed to be trying to block that particular thought out of his brains.

He took his last sip of whiskey, paid the waiter behind the bar and left. He laid back down on his bed but found old memories were unable to give him enough rest to have a decent sleep.


	3. Cam

Life was easy on Cam, but the last few years were a strange mix of the saddest and the happiest moments in her entire life. Nonetheless she was happy at the moment, having everything she had ever wanted and everything she could want. Well almost everything...

"T.J., you'll need to hurry if you don't want to be late for school."  
"Jeez mom, I still have like half an hour." Her son answered.  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Mom. I promise I won't be late. Stop overreacting, please."

She smiled. She was overreacting, as she was always, but that's what you must do to protect your child when you're a single mother.

She drank her morning coffee while remembering.

When she broke up with Arastoo, she was devastated, she cried herself to sleep every night for at least a month. She really did love him, very much, he was a good and a kind men and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But she was too afraid to tell him that and too weak accept his marriage proposal. It was her fault he left and she will never forgive herself that.

When she was almost getting her shit together she started to fell queasy. Her breasts were tender and she was sick all the time. At first she thought she contracted a flu virus, but after it wouldn't go away she was forced to embrace the fact which the back of her brains was almost shouting.

No, but it couldn't be, could it?

It was another fortnight until she mustered enough courage to buy a pregnancy test.

During the brake she locked herself into the women's toilet. Peeing on the stick she didn't what she hoped for. Did she want to be pregnant? She simply didn't know.  
She waited for the results.

The test was positive.  
She was pregnant. With Arastoo's child.  
She was carrying the child of a man who went away for good. He will never come back to D.C. again. His job and his life was now in Berlin.

She sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and buried her face in her hands, heavy tears pouring down her checks.  
"What am I to do now?" she asked herself.  
When she finally emerged from the toilet she went straight for her office and continued to cry behind her desk.

She lost track of time when Angela came to her office and found her in this state.

"Hey Cam, everybody already left, maybe you should call it a day too."  
It was then when she saw her cried-over face.  
"Oh my god, what happened?"   
She immediately sat down next to Cam and pulled her into an embrace.  
"You don't need to do this." choked out Cam.  
"Yes, I do. You're my friend Cam, and I don't want to find you crying in your office at 8 in the evening."  
Cam nodded and pressed her face into Angela’s chest.  
" Tell me what is it." continued Angela. "And don't tell me it was Arastoo, that was a month ago and you are crying now."  
Cam shook her head.  
"I'm.... I'm pregnant." said Cam with a shaking voice.  
"Oh, that wonderful news. You shouldn't be crying, you should be celebrating!"

The night ended with Cam, Angela and Hodgins sitting at the Founding Fathers drinking a toast to her pregnant belly.  
In light of her currant state Cam opted for a non-alcoholic beverage and the time spend with Angela and Jack did manage to get her in a better mood.

She felt stronger now, she trusted herself more.  
She couldn't go through with an abortion. Strangely she wanted to have this child, to be a parent, to raise him or her, even if without the man she loved the most in this world.  
Yes, she will manage it, somehow.  
And Arastoo, -well, he couldn't, shouldn't know. He left, it was his decision, but she supported him in it. They both made a decision, she can live with it.  
She will raise the best child in this world, she will love him for two.

"He was a fine young man- her T.J." she thought as she watched him put on his shoes, say her a goodbye and leave for school.

"His father would be proud of him." She said silently to herself while a single tear fell down her cheek.


	4. A new beginning

Arastoo rearranged his jacket while waiting in front of dr. Goodman's office.  
"Relax and be professional" he told himself "and everything will be alright."

"Dr. Vaziri, welcome back to the Jeffersonian." said Dr. Goodman and welcomed him into his office."

After exchanging pleasantries Dr. Goodman when straight to the point.

"You are to be in charge of your own team inside the Forensic anthropology department Dr. Vaziri. Your team will act as a B team for Dr. Brennnan's team. Do you understand?"  
"I do" answered Arastoo.  
"I had already found you a brilliant team of four and you will have free hands with it. I only require of that you stay on budget and assist the A team when needed. Otherwise you are to do as you wish. You are free to conduct your own research or do whatever you wish"

Dr. Goodman was putting a lot of trust and responsibility into his hands and Arastoo knew it. "I understand, dr. Goodman." He said with a faint smile.  
"There's one more thing."  
"Yes?"

"I expect of you to report to the head of the department - dr. Saroyan every month, and every week when working on a case." Arastoo's smile disappeared immediately.

His lungs run out of air. He expected to see Cam every now and then at this Institute but not to interact with her so often.

Despite the shock he collected himself and managed to say "Yes, of course."  
"I told you everything you needed to know. You can meet your team now Dr. Vaziri."

Dr. Goodman led him to the place that was to be his new office and left him there with files of the members of his team.

Arastoo couldn't stop marveling at his office. It was spacious, full of natural light and had a huge desk at its center.

He sat down in his comfortable chair behind the desk and opened the files of the members of his team.

All four had the best credentials. It was to be expected as the Jeffersonian only haired the best in their field. He felt proud to be in charge of such a team.

He proceeded to explore his laboratory and all the equipment that was provided for his team.  
The work day was drawing to a close and he still hadn't talked with Cam. If she wasn't his superior he would elude her as long as possible, but she was his boss and he was obliged to interact with her. He mustered his courage and headed to her office.

He slowly approached her quarters, looking through her window as she flipped through the pages of what looked like a report.

He took a deep breath and entered her office. 

"Dr. Saroyan." He greeted.

Her heart skipped a breath when she heard that voice.

She turned around and judging by the heat she felt in her cheeks probably blushed violently.  
"Ara... Dr. Vaziri. I... I wasn't expecting you here."

"There's no need for such blushing ma'am."  
She tried to hide a cheeky smile. He always was a smooth talker.

"I only came to present myself, as you will be my boss. Again."  
They shared a knowing look.  
"Your boss? What positing are you taking?" Cam asked.  
"I was offered the leadership of the so-called B team."  
"So, that was you."  
A pregnant pause followed.  
"So you are no longer in Berlin." It was a statement not a question.  
Arastoo's face went somber. "No. That chapter of my life has ended."

She gave him a quizzical look but hid it soon.  
"So you are again living in D.C.?"  
"Yes. Though I'm still looking for an apartment. And you? Are things still as they were?"  
It look her several moment to answer him, and he thought it strange.  
"Yes. Yes. How would they be otherwise."   
The anxious smile that followed her statement, gave Arastoo an impression that his question was too personal for her standards so he dropped the subject.

"I'll be leaving." Finally proclaimed Arastoo.  
"Yes, you should be. Have a nice evening... Dr. Vaziri."  
"As should you, Dr. Saroyan." Answered Arastoo as he left.

"Oh my god!" Thought Cam as she sat down into her car and finally allowed herself to relax. "How am I supposed to work with him, alongside him, after that had transpired between us? She felt to cry but quenched her tears. 

"No, I must except things as they are. He is my coworker and I'm his boss. We were a couple once, but it was a long time ago. We have a son together, but he isn't aware of his existence... It is best for both of us, that things stay as they were. Yes." She reached a conclusion, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

She composed herself and drove home deciding to spend the evening with her son, she felt she needed his company, maybe to fill the void that Arastoo's absence left...

When T.J. was born Cam promised herself, that she would act less like a workaholic and more as a mother. She was a single mother, and her son will surely need the support, the love and the attention of his only parent. And she stack to it.

She left work at at least 6 p.m., even when working on a case and made sure that T.J. left for school before she left too. She went to all his presentations, celebrations and shows, and often took with her her coworkers, who treated T.J. as family. She wanted him to know, that although they alone were family, he would never be alone.


	5. The clash

***months later***  
Five bodies were new on the platform at the lab. A swarm of scientists were surrounding them, each carrying out their specific job.

Dr. Brennan had called upon the so-called B team, under the leadership of Dr. Arastoo Vaziri, to help her team with the numerous bodies found in her latest case.

Cam had quite a task of managing almost 10 people working on the case and keeping everybody in the loop about important evidence.

Hodgins came to Cam's office notifying her about some new findings.  
"It must be awkward for to.... work with..."  
"My ex? I can manage that Dr. Hodgins."  
"No, I ment, with the father of your child, who doesn't know about the child's existence..."  
"I don't want to talk about that."  
"I only ment-"  
"I know what you ment, but I don't want to talk about it. Especially not now. So take your leave Dr. Hodgins."  
"Yes ma'am." Answered Hodgins and left her office.

It seemed strange to Arastoo when Cam was preparing to leave, while everybody was still working hard.  
"Dr. Saroyan!" He called from the top of the stairs.  
She looked up and he walked towards her.  
"Already leaving?" He asked with a smile too cocky for the ocassion.  
"Actually yes." She answered quite obviously uncomfortable with the subject in question. "I have somewhere to be, so if you don't mind...."

"Yes, yes of course. Have a wonderful evening." Said Arastoo and left before Cam could even answer him back.

Only now it became clear to Arastoo.

She has built a life for herself. She probably had a man in her life, maybe a family. Perhaps they went for a dinner, or ...."

Each thought pained him more, but he did what he knew best and dedicated himself to his work, trying to forget his personal problems.

Three days later and the murderer was caught.

Arastoo had just submitted his report and was still in Cam's office when a teenage boy walked into the office, saying: "Hey mom, I just-"

The boy's and Arastoo's eyes met. The later knew the boy's eyes well. They were Cam's eyes, he could recognize the distinct black and chocolate brown anywhere in the world. The eyes could mean only one thing, the boy, this boy was Cam's son.

But everything else on the boy’s face screamed about his Persian descent. The caramel skin, the thin lips and other distant facial features were also well known to him. In them he recognized his younger brother when he was in high school and he also recognized... himself. He was the boy's father!

Arastoo's mouth went dry, his ears roared and his eyes went wide. He wanted to speak, but no words would escape his throat.

The boy's eyes were also wide.  
"I..." he stuttered then left, swiftly.

"T.J." Cried Cam after the boy he was already gone.

"Cam...is he?... Is there something I should know?" Asked Arastoo rather angrily.

Now tears was streaming down Cam's face. "I... I can explain." She said with a weak voice.

"No, there is nothing to explain." Spitted Arastoo and left her office with an angry voice and wild eyes.

Cam ran after him. "No, Arastoo! Wait! Please, listen to me. I can explain! Please, Arastoo, please..."

But Arastoo, indifferent about her outcries, kept marching forward. The whole lab, Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, Angela and others heard them.

Cam felt beaten and returned to the office, collapsing in tears and whimpers behind her desk.

In agony her brain kept spinning her thoughts. "What if I had just lost the two people I love most in this world? My son and... and the love of my love. Admit it Cam! You still love him! You are not over him, you never were. Every time you look at T.J.'s face you are remembered of him."

At the other side of the lab Dr. Jack Hodgins sat in his office doing some personal research.  
"Uncle Jack. Do you perchance have a minute? It was T.J., his "nephew."  
"Yes, yes of course."  
The boy sat down opposite to Hodgins, then hesitated for a moment before speaking.  
"I... I think I met him." Tears glistened on his cheek.  
"Who?" Hodgins wad quite confused before he finally realized, "Oh, yes, " and lulled Cam and Arastoo's child into an embrace.

Arastoo didn't know how or when he got back to his office. He just sat on the sofa in his office and buried his face into his hands. He was a literal mess, his mind repeating "My son, my son, my son..." He couldn't believe it. He had a son. He and Cam had a child together. A child he didn't know about until now. The boy was undoubtedly his. His caramel skin, his hair and his smile, it was all him. It was all Vaziri gens. He had strong Persian features but his eyes. He had inherited her eyes.

It stung him that Cam hadn't told him about his existence. Didn't she trust him? Did she hate him that much? Did she think he wouldn't be a good father?

T.J. got himself together in Uncle Jack's office and was now ready to talk with her mother about the most important topic in his life until now.

His mother, Dr. Camille Saroyan was the best of mother's. She was a workaholic but she always, truly always, put him first.

When he was old enough she entrusted him with his father's identity. His name was Dr. Arastoo Vaziri, and he had worked in his mother's lab at the Jeffersonian. He was of Iranian descent and was the best of men, who always protected her. He left the Institute to work in Berlin.

But his father was a rarely discussed topic, both between him and his mother, as well as in the company of his aunts and uncles, who were in truth the coworkers of his mother.

Then today, he saw a man in his mother's office who was very similar to man in the picture of his father and his mother. That man must surely be Arastoo Vaziri, the man who is his father.

He neared his mother's office and could see she was a mess, just sitting behind her desk looking into the distance.

"Mom." He said and she turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Is that man, you were talking with... is he...?"  
"Your father? Yes." She answered and a tear ran down her cheek.

The next thing she knew for sure was T.J. in her tight embrace.

Arastoo came home, somehow. He took gin and tonic from the fridge and poured himself a big glass. He will need to somehow process all of this.

He woke up with a hangover, thanks Allah it was Saturday and only managed to get himself out of bed after a half an hour. He made coffee in sat down behind the kitchen counter fidgeting wis his phone. The events of the previous day were still swarming in his mind.

He was tired so he went back to bed to sleep off his hangover.

By 5 p.m. he was awake again and because he couldn't find rest from his turmortial thoughts he went to the Jeffersonian to find some work to take his mind off things.

He was working on some paperwork when he heard a knock at his office door. It was Angela.  
"Hey Arastoo, I didn't think anyone would be here at this hour and during the weekend."  
"It's nothing."  
She gave him a look which told him not to lie to her.

"I just... needed to take my mind off certain... things."  
"Oh yea, the whole lab heard the argument you and Cam had yesterday."  
He didn't answer.

"And Hodgins said to me that T.J. came to his office asking about you."  
His face rather darkened.  
After a pause he asked: "Is he... mine?"  
"It's not my place to tell you, but yes, yes her is."  
He nodded his face somber.  
"She is living alone you know."  
He was quite surprised by her statement. "Alone?"  
"Yes alone. Like she and her son, like without a man in her life."   
A wide smile washed over his face.  
"I'll give you her address."

 

It was late but he on his way to the address Angela gave him.

When she said that Cam was living alone, Arastoo felt an instant urge to see her and hold her and kiss her and... other things, as well as to meet his son, get to know him, see how was his life, his interests...

He found the right apartment building, then got in and searched for the apartment number 3.  
He knocked and waited.   
It was Cam who opened the door.  
"Arastoo?" She was equally shocked and surprised.  
"I'm sorry for the late hour. But I couldn't wait. I came to talk."  
"Yes, yes of course."  
"And there's another thing, is our son home?"


	6. T.J., I’m your father

Cam, still shocked about his sudden appearance at her front door, invited Arastoo to sit in the living room.

"Would you like tee?"  
"Absolutely." He opened his mouth his mouth to says something more, but closed them without saying anything.  
Cam noticed this. "Do you want something else?"  
"Yes... Do you have some whiskey, I would need it."  
She stared at him with wide eyes, so shocked she was.  
"I drink now." He said cautiously.  
She just said "Right" and went to the kitchen to prepare some tee.

Then she went to her son's room. She knocked on the doors and entered.

T.J. was lying on his bed with earphones on his head probably listening to music. When he saw her he put them down.

"T.J." she started "your father is here. And he wants to talk."

The teenager only nodded then stood up from his bed.

Cam brought Arastoo his tea and whiskey, the latter she brought for herself as well.

"So you named him T.J." Arastoo started.

"Yes. His full name is Thomas James."

"Tell me about him."

"Well he is 14 years old, a healthy teenager who dislikes sports, but watches baseball regularly. He reads a lot, especially scientific material."

Arastoo nodded still not looking at her. "School?"  
"He will finish 8th grade at Darewood middle school with honors this year. He wants to enroll at the best high school in the city. I made sure he went to the best schools in the country. He has very good grades and is very successful in science projects."  
"In which field?" Asked Arastoo.  
Cam made a pause then answered: "Anthropology. Especially forensic anthropology."  
Arastoo stared at her with wide eyes but a smile of his face.

"What did you think, that I wouldn't tell him what is his father's chosen field in his profession.   
Plus Dr. Brennan is quite enthusiastic in helping him with projects and teaching him a thing or two."  
"So you told him about me?"  
"A few things. I told him where is his father, why is he not here, what is his name. It ripped my hearth in two when my son asked me where his father is."

Her face darkened and Arastoo didn't want to push her do they stayed quiet and drank.

They had both already drunk half of the glass when T.J. appeared in the room. Arastoo looked ready to stand up, but remained in his seat as T.J. took a seat opposite to his.

An extended silence followed. Arastoo took a long sip of his whiskey then put the glass on the small table. He cleared his throat and looked at his son.

"T.J... I am your father."  
The boy only nodded but remained silent.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know about your existence before... if I did I would..."  
"No" Cam jumped in "it was my fault. It was my decision, which was wrong. If I could turn back time I would make a totally different decision."  
"No Cam, it was me, I ended our relationship, I left you alone when you most needed me. It's none of your fault."

"Arastoo..." she started to argue but he looked her right into her eyes and gave her a calming look, a look only he gave her. He then proceeded to pick up her hand and kissed it.

Then T.J. spoke up. "What do you want?" He said to Arastoo.  
"Want? There's nothing I want or feel entitled to. I only wish to meet you T.J., I wish to be your father, I wish to see you every once in a while, I wish to be in your life. This I wish, but I do not require it of you. I know I was not here when you needed me, but I want to put things to rights. Can you except that? Would it be fine by you?"

T.J. took a big breath and Arastoo’s' hearth skipped a bit or two in fright of being rejected by his own son.

"I know and understand that you weren't informed of my existence. I fiercely forgive my mother for the fact. What is past is the past. We cannot change it. And now you are here, you know that I'm your son, and you want to be in my life...."  
"And?" Asked Arastoo, to anxious and afraid to wait.  
"And it is everything I had ever wanted."

Arastoo's face erupted in a wide grin.  
The two men stood up and embraced.  
“پدر (Father)”  
Tears started to burn in Arastoo’s eyes.  
“پسرم (My son)” answered Arastoo.  
“من هرگز شما را تنها نخواهم گذاشت (I will never leave you alone)” He promised to his son.

Cam only watched her son and her… what was he now? – the father of her child exchange words in Persian, a language she didn’t understood.  
“It’s ok, isn’t it?” she asked confused“That Persian, is all right? Yes?”  
“Yes mom, everything is fine.” 

All three of them sat down again.  
“من تعجب می کنم که شما می دانید فارسی. (I’m surprised you know Persian.)”  
T.J. smiled. “مادر من سالهاست که من را در یک دوره یونانی ثبت نام کرده است. (My mother had enrolled me in a Persian course for years.)”  
“و شما، آیا از آن لذت بردید؟ (And you, did you enjoy it?)”  
“بله، من انجام دادم من برای هر لحظه از آن استفاده کردم. من می خواستم مادرم افتخار کنم، و پدرم اگر من همیشه او را دیدم. (Yes, I did. I put to use every minute for it. I wanted to make my mom proud, and my father if I ever meet him.)”

Could the two of you please stop speaking Persian. I don’t know a word of it, and am totally confused.

“Of course.” answered Arastoo with a cheeky smile. “Cam, I’m impressed the boy knows Persian all to well.”  
Cam felt flattered. “I just wanted to present to him his father’s legacy. He is not only a son of a black woman, but also of an Iranian man.”

Arastoo smiled again, and if there was not for T.J., he’d probably tried to kiss her.

They talked for a bit then until Arastoo decided it was enough for one day and left, but not before he said farewell to his son and gave a seductive look to Cam, a look that promised a lot. He hoped she would accept it. They had agreed that he would come and visit them the next day. He still loved her, maybe she did too, she certainly hadn’t moved to a new man since their son’s birth… Well give time some time.


	7. Coming back together

In the next weeks and months Arastoo spent increasingly more time with T.J. and Cam. He came for almost all of the weekends and most of the evenings during the workdays. They usually made or ordered dinner, went bowling or to the movies. Arastoo tried really hard to be a family, and Cam appreciated it, as T.J. was the happiest in his entire life.  
One evening T.J. left for a party at a friend’s house and his parents stayed alone in the apartment.

Arastoo and Cam sat together on the sofa and were both a bit drunk when Arastoo’s arm when around Cam and pressed her closer to him. Cam gave in and put her head on his shoulder.

“Arastoo, I have missed this so much.”  
He smirked. “You only had to ask.”  
She smiled. “You know I don’t do such things.”  
“Yes, and you only tell men that they are to be fathers.”  
“For that I’m sorry. But please try to understand.”  
“I do, I do.”  
“No, don’t brush it off. I want to talk about it.”  
“You already had.”

“When…” she took a deep breath “you broke up with me and left I was devastated. I cried myself to sleep for most of the nights. And then… then I discovered I was pregnant…” Tears started to run down her cheeks.  
“Cam, don’t…”  
She started to cry harder and buried her face deeper into Arastoo’s chest.  
“I couldn’t… I couldn’t tell you... You left to have a new life in Berlin, and I… I just couldn’t burden you with my pregnancy.”  
“Shh… I would have left Berlin immediately, if you had called me and told me we were expecting a child. I would have come back and took care of you and of T.J.”  
“I know, I know… I just couldn’t pick up a phone and call… I’m sorry Arastoo, I’m sorry…”

“Cam. Everything is all right. I’m here. I’m in your life and in the life of our son. And I couldn’t be more proud of you for raising such a fine young man.”

Through her tears she smiled at him.  
Arastoo reached for a handkerchief in his pocket and gently wiped off her tears.

After a while he asked: “I know a lot about T.J., but I know almost next to nothing about the pregnancy.”  
She looked at him, faintly surprised: “You really want to know?”  
“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” He gave her a cheeky smile.

“Well” she started “at first I didn’t know if I want the child at all, but when I saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test I... something inside me changed. I wanted to have a child. Your child, I wanted to be a mother, to raise him, to care for him… Angela, she was the first to know. She and Hodgins helped a lot during pregnancy and even after. The whole team was like a family to us… The birth was difficult to say the least, they had to perform the caesarian section on me, as the birth was too risky because of my age. When he was born, Hodgins was the first to hold him, and when I opened my eyes and saw him I spotted so much of you in his face. Booth and Brennan helped a lot with baby clothes and other equipment, so yes I had a lot of help, that is why he is such a fine boy now.”

“He is” agreed Arastoo and turned her head to face him. “And I couldn’t be more grateful for that.” “And you” he added after a pause. Then he bent down and put a soft kiss on her lips.

At first she didn’t catch on, but when she did the kiss erupted in suppressed passion and lust. Tongs in each other’s mouth they discovered parts long forgotten until came pulled away.

“Arastoo” she started “we shouldn’t…”  
He silence her with another series of bruising kisses.  
“I never stopped loving you. Never.” he said between the kisses. “I had always wanted you and only you.”

It seemed to do it for her.  
She kneeled on the each side of his thigs and served him the most brutal series of kisses in their relationship. 

Her fingers first knotted in his hair and his mouth went to her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking. 

Then her fingers went down to his chest opening the buttons of his shirt. She ripped the shirt off of him and ran her hands through the expanse of his bare chest. 

Their mouths met again while her hands continued their path down Arastoo’s body. She opened his belt and pulled down his trousers to his knees.   
“Cam you don’t need to…”  
She gave him a lustful smile so he shut up.

Cam also pulled down his boxes and his cock sprang forward. She wrapped her hands around his throbbing length and gave a pump.

She took his sharp intake of breath as a want for more. So she gave him more. With one hand she pumped his cock and with the other she expertly squeezed his balls.

He leaned his head back on the sofa and she kissed his neck and nipped a line from his earlobe to his cheekbone. 

She was still the wildest of women, and though he tried to ignore in favor of a later release it got to him as his dick hardened even more under her grip. 

She continued to move her hand up and down his cock, swirling around the tip, bringing his release closer and closer. 

After a few more moments of her sweet torture and he released. His seed sprang all over her hands as she rode out his orgasm. 

Afterwards they rested forehead to forehead catching their breath.

“That was, marvelous.” Exclaimed Arastoo.  
She smiled in response and sat down next to him wiping her hands into his shirt.   
“Hey!” Said Arastoo.  
“Oh, just shut up, you got what you wanted and I thing a clean shirt was not a part of it.”  
She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence.

“I’m glad you’re still into it” said Arastoo.  
“I might be old, but I still have desires.”

“Desires that will soon be fulfilled.” He grinned and led her to her bedroom.

Arastoo sprawled his lover on her bed, then started to kiss every inch of her skin from her lips to her cunt. 

Soon her clothing was on the floor next to the bed. 

He nipped her shoulder, teased her nipples until they were rock hard and kissed every centimeter of her belly. He noticed the stretchmarks that her pregnancy left, she was older and fuller. Fuller not fatter. 

He licked a line from her navel to the secret place between her legs. He kissed every spot of everywhere but her cunt.

She was aroused to the extreme when he finally dipped his tongue into her. She released a deep moan as he continued to eat her out. He licked and sucked until she shuttered underneath him.

Arastoo laid himself on his back to catch some breath.   
“I missed this” said Cam as she wined herself closer to him.

They came to lie on her sides with her back to his chest, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
